Turn On Your Love Light
by Delilah Kelley
Summary: Set during BB 2K I always wondered what happened to the brothers after they got transformed by Queen Mousette for their audition... She was so beautiful... and I wanted to give Elwood a bit of romance... BEWARE ADULT CONTENT !


_Disclaimer : I do not own The Blues Brothers or the other characters of the films. But I'm forever thankful to Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi for bringing the blues to me, and to John Landis for getting the whole show on the road (literally). No money made on this, except the pleasure of writing it. So no need to sue me – unless I could meet the real Elwood ! ;-))_

♪♫♪

"Of course, you'll take part in the Battle of the Bands tomorrow," Queen Mousette said with her deep voice. She glanced at the band, then she looked at the Blues brothers. Her feline gaze scanned the three men quickly. Her brown eyes stopped over one of them and gleamed. The tall one that had removed his hat and kneeled down the very first to show her respect. Then she disappeared in a hissing sound, as fast as lightning.

"C'mon, Elwood, that's okay now, we can leave," Murph said with a smile. In front of Elwood's total lack of reaction, Murph's smile faded away on his face. "El ? Mack ? Cab ?" he called one after the other. To no avail. The band exchanged worried looks.

Mr Fabulous tapped Mack's shoulder gently but all he managed to do was to push down the man to the ground in a stumbling sound. He gave the other bandmembers a lost puppy look.

"We're in a mess now," the trumpet concluded. The others agreed with him but they all knew that they could not quit. They had witnessed Queen Mousette's powers and none of them wanted to taste it.

The Queen's butler came to them. The little man was like a power battery. He came to the band and directed them towards their rooms for the night. The gig was to take place the evening after.

"Wait, what's gonna happen to Elwood, Cab and Mack here ?" Matt "Guitar" Murphy asked.

The extravagant butler smiled broadly. "Don't you worry. They will be taken care of with respect. We'll just put them in a room for the night. We won't let them here !" He snapped his fingers and six men of the Queen's private guard joggled to him. "Take these three artists to the room assigned to them upstairs !" His tone was still extravagant but reflected genuine concern and respect. Matt and the others felt a bit relieved to see how the Blues brothers were handled. They took their things with them – Buster holding Elwood's briefcase tight against him – and followed the butler to their respective rooms.

♪♫♪

Queen Mousette had retreated now to her private apartments. The old plantation's master house had about 80 rooms and she could accommodate all the artists in competition for the battle of the bands. She had also instructed that they be accommodated and fed with honors. She had a genuine love for the singers and musicians that came to the Plantation Club to perform in front of her and a selected audience of true fans of jazz, blues, R&B, soul and even funk music. Evenings at the Plantation Club were known as a real great time for artists and audience. An accomplished singer herself, Queen Mousette was renowned for her fine taste.

But Queen Mousette's nights, besides the evenings, were rather lonely. Her thoughts drifted towards the people she had seen today. She could not shake her thoughts from the man that had for the first time ever, removed his hat and kneeled down in submission in front of her. The gesture had surprised her and though she liked flattery as part of the Plantation's decorum, her surprise was genuine. He also had a nice deep bass voice which she had found very pleasant to hear. He had been both respectful and daringly frank when he had politely refused to play 'something Caribbean', claiming his band was a blues band. For sure, the man was one of a kind, not the type of guy to surrender easily. She remembered the name her trusty butler had told her about this band and this man.

The Blues Brothers Band.

Elwood Blues.

She knew suddenly how she could spend the rest of her night. And with whom.

♪♫♪

Queen Mousette went out of her apartments and went to the room where the three Blues brothers had been stored under their present condition. She entered the room silently and closed the door behind her. She approached the bed where the three men were laying. There was this young one, African American, whom it was said he had been a cop. He had lovely features. She smiled. Then she moved to the next bed where Mighty Mack's giant frame was spread. She glanced at him and was surprised how such a large body could move with such agility. Well, she had never seen Joliet Jake performing.

But the man that had drawn her attention was laying on the third bed. Elwood Blues. The remaining brother. She had heard his brother and partner in blues had died years ago. She wished to have known him. She slid a finger on Elwood's cheek. The man was pleasant to look at though he was in his mid-forties. Tall. A lovely mouth with a delicate design. She felt deeply attracted to him now.

She made up her mind and moved one step back. Her hand waved above Elwood's body. Suddenly, the Blues brother came back to life. His body retrieved his normal skin color.

Elwood opened his eyes. Behind his shades, he could see he was not in a familiar room. Moreover, he was on his back. He sat on the bed and looked around him, a puzzled look on his face. Then feeling a presence nearby him, he turned away to the woman, startled. When he recognized Queen Mousette, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Your Majesty… You can say you surprised me…" Elwood began, still wondering what he was doing in this room. Then he glanced around him and saw his companions laying on beds, a strange look on their faces. "Hey ! What happened to them ?!" he said while moving to them. But Elwood stumbled on his feet and almost fell on Queen Mousette. She caught him by the arm. Elwood froze in his tracks. His gaze met the woman's. "What, huh, happened to them ?" he asked softly.

"Don't worry, Elwood. They're just asleep. They will be back to their normal selves tomorrow for the concert. I can promise you that." Her tone was most convincing. She had a very sweet voice but assertive at the same time. Each word she said seemed to be wrapped in honey. Elwood glanced a last time at his companions. She tugged at his suit sleeve. "Come with me, Elwood," she said simply.

There was something strongly compelling in her voice that Elwood could not resist. She took his hand in hers. He could not but follow her. They soon find themselves in a beautifully decorated suite. Queen Mousette gestured one guard to go out. "Leave us alone. I don't want to be disturbed." The guard went out and closed the door behind him. Queen Mousette had a mischievous smile for Elwood. She found him real cute. He still had this look of youthfulness and innocence on his face. His hand still in hers, she kindly invited him towards a table where fruits were waiting for them. She picked some raisin and began to eat some. She offered some to Elwood. He seemed lost, not knowing what to do. She smiled at him more broadly to make him feel home. Elwood accepted her offer and he ate the raisin she was handing him – while regretting there was no dry white toast around.

"Your Highness… I didn't mean to lack respect when I… err… refused to play something Caribbean. No offense intended, you know."

She smiled even further. "No offense taken, Elwood," she replied softly. She was now looking at him with a sweet gaze. But Elwood was sure he had seen a gleam of something more than interest in the woman's eyes. Something he could not have told. She gently dragged him to the nearest sofa, an imposant piece of furniture which seemed to be comfortable. They both sat there.

Elwood wondered why he was here with her. He remembered the first time he had seen her. He had been so much surprised to see such a beautiful woman like her that he had removed his hat and dropped down on his knees. No, she was not old nor ugly. She was not pretty. She was divinely beautiful. And now, he was so close to her. He could smell her fragrance, something between magnolia and vanilla. He could even touch her though he did not dare do so.

Queen Mousette had perceived how shy Elwood could be. She knew she would have to take the lead if she wanted things to happen like she had originally planned. She smiled at him. Elwood smiled back at her – still shyly though.

"Huh, Queen… what am I doing here ? I mean…" He did not have the time to finish his sentence. Queen Mousette put a delicate finger on his mouth to quiet him.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you. On the contrary." She removed her finger while getting closer to him. Then her hand went to his cheek and began to caress it with the back of the fingers. Elwood was too much surprised to react. Queen Mousette put her lips on his, for a light kiss. "You're here with me, for me, tonight. I need somebody to love, Elwood. And I chose you. I want to love you."

That was quite straightforward an answer ! Elwood was baffled. She enjoyed his surprise to give him another kiss, this time pressing her lips harder to his.

Elwood could not resist. The woman was beautiful, definitely sensual, and all the more consenting. He had not had a woman for… hell, for eighteen years at least. Not that he had missed sex in prison – he was not like his brother Jake who never missed to go to a brothel first thing once out of the slammer. The only times when Elwood went to a brothel, was when driving Jake there. When he had gotten out, Elwood had not even thought about it – even after eighteen years of abstinence. When he had begun to work in Willie's strip-dancing club, surrounded by delicious creatures, he had not even thought of having a good time with one of them girls around, though he was perfectly aware some of them would have happily given in to him…

But now, with Queen Mousette, Elwood was giving in to her. His arms rounded her waist, first almost awkwardly, then more firmly. He still felt like a young man, though he was 44. He was aware of the needs and wants of men of his age. The kiss deepened, his tongue played with the woman's, in a sensual game. He had forgotten how much pleasant it was to hold a woman in his arms and kiss her amorously.

Their lips parted. Queen Mousette was smiling. The man could kiss ! She caressed his lovely-designed mouth with the tip of her finger. Elwood just let her do. Then her hand slid down to his neck and lost itself under his suit jacket, caressing his torso, appreciating his body under the shirt. He could read raw lust in her eyes while she was touching him.

Without warning, Elwood felt he could no longer be in control of his own senses. His long unappeased drive was taking over. He took her between his arms and held her tight against him, kissing her on the neck with passion, his tongue leaving trails of fire on her skin. It sent thrills down along her spine and she held him tight against her too.

Suddenly, Queen Mousette rose from the sofa, a few steps away. Elwood felt painful at his moment, because of the abrupt separation. He needed to love her now. But at the same time, if she did not want him anymore, he would go back to his room, his own lust unappeased and his soul full of blues.

But she turned her face to him with a smile. She handed out her hand to him in an inviting gesture. Elwood's jaw dropped. He did then the only thing he deemed appropriate. He rose from the sofa and came to her, taking her hand with his both hands, which he raised to his mouth for a delicate kiss. Queen Mousette looked at him sweetly. "Come with me," she whispered. She really loved the way he was behaving – like a gentleman.

Elwood complied and followed her, still holding her hand. He could not do otherwise. She led him to another room. Her bedroom actually, furnished with an exquisite delicacy. A big double bed was in the middle of the room. The lights were dim but sufficient to give the room a warm, intimate atmosphere. The windows were opened, the curtains moving slightly with the night gentle breeze, the magnolia blossoms filled the air. Sensuality was permeating the whole place.

Queen Mousette stopped and turned towards Elwood. She came closer to him and removed his hat she put delicately on a small table nearby. Elwood enjoyed the opportunity to take her in his arms. He kissed her again, taking her mouth tenderly. He felt her hands on his back, then sliding down to his waist, under his jacket. His soul was on fire now. He kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her neck, her temples, her forehead, her eyes. His own hands were caressing her back up and down, already looking for a way to undress her.

_You know people when you do find that somebody, hold that woman, hold that man, love him, hold him, squeeze her, please her, hold her, squeeze and please that person, give 'em all your love, signify your feelings with every gentle caress. Because it's so important to have that special somebody to hold, kiss, miss, squeeze and please._

Elwood remembered what he used to say every time he sang 'Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'. _Hold her. Kiss her. Miss her. Squeeze her. Please her._ He wanted her badly now. He could feel it in his own flesh. He felt very warm, very aroused. He could feel she was carried away by desire too.

Elwood felt she was trying to remove his black suit jacket. He released her so that he could help her get rid of it. She also undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Soon he was bare chest. Her hands wandered on his body, sending flames of desire burning his skin. Elwood dragged her closer to him, squeezing her against his own body, kissing her like mad. She was responding to him beautifully.

Queen Mousette broke the embrace and began to undo her own dress, her eyes still on him, her tongue licking her lips in a sensual move. Elwood could not take his eyes off her. This woman was setting him ablaze. She stepped towards the bed in a backward movement, dragging him only by the power of her sensual gaze on him. Elwood followed her there. By the time he had come close to her, her dress had already fallen to the ground. She was wearing only fine lingerie. Elwood had seen that only in dirty magazines that Jake used to bring back to the orphanage when they were teenagers and which he hid from the nuns, storing them carefully under his bed. Later, he had seen the underwear worn by the girls at Willie's. But on Queen Mousette, that was different. It fitted her perfectly, without vulgarity. She was real beautiful.

She came closer to him, sure of her power on him now. Her hand reached his belt she unfastened with a sure hand without even looking at what she was doing. Elwood was caressing her round shoulders, removing the strap of the bra. Queen Mousette smiled in consent. The man was real gentle and so sweet.

Her bra managed to fall to the floor, discovering beautifully round, firm breasts. Elwood leaned down to kiss them. Queen Mousette let him do. The sensation was thrilling. In the meantime, her hands remained active. She managed to unzip his pants fly. His black pants fell to the ground. "Come to me," she whispered in a deep alto voice.

Elwood swallowed hard. His jaw dropped a bit. Desire was now hard to contain. He complied and they both fell on the bed. Now he was kissing her like mad, hovering over her, his man's flesh so hard that it was painful. "I need…" He blushed a bit.

"I know what you need, Elwood. You need to take me. I need you to take me too."

Elwood lost control over his senses. They removed the rest of their underwear. He could not help gazing at her, she was so beautiful. He could not remember to have had a woman as beautiful, as sensual as this one. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and began to suck it, making her sigh with sensuality. He felt she was about to go over the edge.

"Elwood…" Queen Mousette whispered. He raised his head and looked at her. Without a word, she removed the shades he still had on, revealing his dark blue eyes. "I want to see your eyes while making love," she said softly. He smiled. He did not mind. He took the shades from her hand and put them on the nightstand nearby. She smiled. "Love me, Elwood."

He smiled at her. "Queen… my Queen… I will," he said. Though he had always been shy with women – but they loved that, as he was never pushy or brutal with them – he felt in confidence with her. He was no more a young man. He was a grown man. He had a thought for Jake who used to poke fun at him on the matter. He could almost hear him : _'Hey Elwood, you decided to start being a man eventually !'_ He could almost hear Jake's words and he smiled at the cherished voice of his brother.

Elwood took her gently though he desired her like mad. Queen Mousette was herself an accomplished lover. She knew the art of loving by heart and Elwood thought he was not the first or the last man to spend the night as such with her. But he did not care. He was living only the present moment.

Queen Mousette was insatiable. She loved sex and showed it. She was even hungry for it. Elwood made her come several times, in several positions. She also had the knack to arouse him again and again though he was no more a young man. Probably these powers of hers. She was by far the best lover he had ever had. She even showed him things he did not know, things he would have never imagined to do with a woman to please her and keep her satisfied.

When at last she was too tired to make love, she only rested against him, enjoying his warm tenderness. Elwood kissed her on the forehead, holding her tight against him. He would never forget this night, though he had the feeling this was only a dream and he would wake up very soon. Surely the Louisiana atmosphere of sensuality emanating from the strong magnolia scent was to be blamed for this… But he knew this was no dream at all. He had really enjoyed making love with that woman. He would treasure that night for the rest of his days.

Elwood fell asleep eventually. Queen Mousette was waiting for that moment. She got up from bed and after pressing her lips a last time on her lover's lips, she used her magic powers to have him dressed the way he was when he had entered her apartments. Then she restored him to his former condition, similar to that of his two other companions. She summoned two guards and asked them to transport Elwood's body back to the room to spend the rest of the day. She smiled at him. He would need the whole day to recuperate from a hot night… Of course, on the day after, he would remember everything about that love night but they both knew he could not stay at the Plantation Club.

Queen Mousette had had many men before. But Elwood would hold a special place in her heart. He had been so tender, so sweet, so generous in his loving – unlike most men. He was a gentleman and a gentle man. No, she would never forget him though. Her fond memories of him would dwell in her heart for ever. _Maybe one day… if he comes back to sing here… maybe… _

♪♫♪ THE END ♪♫♪

©2006 – Delilah Kelley


End file.
